


just like everyday

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Penguins, Zoo, wholesome fluff, zookeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave is a penguin whose mate recently died.John is a zoo keeper.And wouldn't you know it, Dave chooses his favorite zoo keeper as his new mate.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider(one-sided)
Kudos: 30





	just like everyday

John's a zoo keeper tending to the penguins, he's just doing his usual rounds... only... one of the penguins seems to have fallen for him.

John's tossing fishes down to all of the birds.

John's _lover_ rushes over. Dave nips at John’s hands just like this whenever John tries to feed or pet any of the other birds.

Dave expects that John takes care of him and only. Dave is standing in front of John and when John tries to run off, just for the fun of it, Dave chases him.

John laughs as the little bird struggles to keep up with him.

Dave never wants to be apart from John, but John has other animals to tend to.

* * *

The little penguin is waiting by the gate for when John is done with most of his duties and comes back, just like John does everyday.

John just came back to pet and maybe even wash Dave.

John gets down on his knees and Dave waddles up so John can hug him.

Dave snuggles his head up to John’s neck. John holds Dave in his arms.

John chuckles, “I spent more time with you than my wife, you know that?”

Dave cooed. 

John laughs again and says, “I think if you knew I had a wife you’d lose your mind!”

Dave started hacking. He coughed up a fish and placed it on John’s lap. 

John was too used to Dave giving him gifts. He just lifts up the fish and places it on the ground next to him, “thank you.” John makes kissing sounds at Dave.

Dave happily shakes his feathers and snuggles up to John again.


End file.
